Are You Gonna Be The One Who Saves Us?
by WeAreAllABunchOfLiars
Summary: It is 2019, BLI industries has taken over the world, but there is one hope left, the killjoy just need to find the girl in the prophecy and the evil will fall
1. The Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, lyrics and that kind of stuff. **

The cell where I had spent my days in was little, I could barely move in there. People were screaming in pain around me, they were mean to them. My cellmate had disappeared two days ago, probably dead. A killjoy was nothing for them, a little amusement maybe, nothing more. They could kill a killjoy just for fun, rape us, or just torture us until we die… Growing up they used to call me Traci, at least before the takeover, for them I was just number 9203184020 now, I usually called myself Toxic Shadow, at least when none was around to hear. My plan was to escape tonight, soon… just like I had escaped one time before. They say a killjoy that gets out of the BLI prison is a dead killjoy, yet I was still alive… I never understood why.

"9203184020. Get up!" one of the dracs screamed and I did as I was told, one of them clutched his hand around my arm and roughly pulled me out of the cell. "You are coming with me." my heart was beating faster and I had to hide my smirk, at the side of my mouth. The man in white took me to the scarecrow area, once we were in there we were all alone. One knee in the groin and he was lying on the floor crying like a baby, I grabbed his ray gun and pulled the trigger fast. He was out. Then I ran.

Minutes after I was free the alarm went off in the BLI prison for trouble killjoys, I didn't look back. I had to get as far away as possible. I was sure that if they got me this time I was a dead woman.

I found a store about half an hour after my escape and I had enough money to buy some other clothes, the ones I had was screaming escaped prisoner.

"You don't have any masks?" I asked the old man in the shop, he shock his head. "Fuck!" I said out loud. The gas was already tearing on my lungs and in three hours without a breathing mask I would be dead.

I had to get to a killjoy base; it was my only chance to survive.

"Hey… you got a spare mask?" I asked two women.

"Yeah, but not for you kid!" One of them said.

"A killjoy robbed me, and left me for dead!" I pleaded but it didn't work on them…

Since it didn't work I ran the fast as I could, and when I heard the sirens my heart stopped. The Dracs were right behind me… just like they had been before.

It was then I saw him, a short guy dressed in green and yellow, he had this Frankenstein mask on hiding his face, he stared at me, no more behind me. Then he lifted his ray gun and aimed.

"Noooo!" I screamed and threw myself behind some old junk as he shot.

"Fuck!" I heard him mumble as he shot over and over again. All the sudden it was so quiet, no more sirens, no more screaming. Slowly I crawled out from my hiding place and I saw the guy standing over the bodies of the dracs. The man with the ray gun moved fast and all the sudden he pointed his gun towards me.

"Are you with me or them?"

"I don't know who the fuck you are!"

"Killjoy, you can call me F!"

"I'm with you!" I told him but it didn't take long before I was coughing really badly, the gas was tearing on my lungs.

"Here take mine!" he gave me his mask and it got so much easier to breathe. "So who are you?"

"I aint gonna tell you my name before you tell me mine, but you can call me T, I escaped…"

"Then we are in shitloads of trouble, we have to move and move fast!" he cut me off and he grabbed my wrist to look at the numbers at my wrist I had gotten years back. "Shitloads of trouble…" he mumbled again and then we ran as fast as we could.

"Were the fuck are we going?" I asked when we finally stopped; even if I had the oxygen mask on I had to fight to keep my breathing nice and slow.

"Under the ground… and I'm sorry but I kinda have to blindfold ya now… we can't be careful enough now these days…" I nodded and let him blindfold me with his scarf. He led me for maybe ten minutes and then he took the fold off, he held his ray gun in his hand and I was unarmed. For the first time I saw his face, he was cute, but that wasn't something I could care about now… We were standing in a small room and there were another killjoy.

"Thing is that that tattoo with that serial number you have on your wrist has a tracer. That's why they found ya. Since we are under the ground we are safe, the signals can't reach them from here, but they know where the signals went out so we have to get that thing off…"

"Okay, how?"

"With acid." I looked F straight in his eyes, a hazel pair and I could see his pain, but I could read that if I didn't let them pour that acid over my wrist I would be dead, out with the dracs in a second. I nodded, not much but it was enough.

**I hope you did like this first chapter of my killjoy story ^^ review and tell me what you think and that kind off stuff! **


	2. Are They Safe?

**I'm gonna leave Alex (in 'My Worst Nightmare') hang between life and death for a while now ^^' like it or not, that's what is going to happen! **

**So chapter two, here we go! (and don't stop reading when the lyrics come up, there is some more!)  
><strong>

**Fun Ghoul**** aka. F. **

The girl was so brave, even though she probably had been trough a lot, I hated the fact that we really needed to hurt her to be safe. But she would never be safe again if we didn't do this to her. I glared over at Gravity Destroyer, the girl that was in the room with us, she had the acid in her hand and I knew that she was ready but would T be?

**Toxic Shadow. **

F tied me to an uncomfortable bunk, and not in the kinky way, it was so that they could do it without me trying to run off.

"Here you go! You better bite on this, so you don't bite your tongue…" F showed in a piece of fabric in my mouth. "This is going to hurt like hell. Just so you know. Are you ready?" I closed my eyes as a yes. "Well here we go!"

I don't know if you ever have been burned by acid; if you don't you don't know the pain that went through my body. But I assume that you some time during your life have burned yourself on a fire or a hot plate, think of that pain and multiply that with ten, and you aren't even close to the feeling I felt when F poured the burning liquid on my skin. It didn't really stop burning until much later, I could feel them untie me from the bed and I was carried away to a comfy bed.

**Fun Ghoul. **

When I had put T in a bed I looked at her pain for a moment, she twisted and turned, I looked behind me when I heard a sob from behind me, I stared at Gravity Destroyer.

"She's just in pain, she will be okay!" I tried to comfort her, but without any greater success.

"Are you gonna let her stay with us?"

"I need to talk to Party first, and the others, speaking of which, any news from Party?" Party Poison, his brother Kobra Kid and Jet Star had left this hideout to get to Dr. Death Defying and the headquarter. They had gone there to get some supplies and to spend some time with important people. That hurt me, I felt so lonely at them moment. Anyway my friends had left some days ago and we had thought that they would be there yesterday, but...

"No… not yet… but I know they are safe! I just know!"

I wasn't to sure about that but I didn't want to scare her so we moved on to the dining room, I picked out a can of soup that I gulped down, I had been out in zoon one the whole day and then I had been in that fight with the freaking draculoids. It had made me so tired but I was to tense to be able to get some sleep. When the walkie-talkie made a noise I almost jumped out of my pants, I got that scared.

"Hey dude!" Kobra said in the other end.

"That took a fucking time! Are you safe?"

"Yeah, that took longer than we thought, the car ran out of gas and we had some trouble with some freaking dracs but now we are threatened like gods by Show Pony and Dr. Death!"

"Great, don't stay to long there, we are running out of food here and we kinda have another mouth to feed for a while…"

"Frank for crying out loud!" I jumped when I heard him call me the old name; no one did, except for… "Party is going to kill you! You know we can't take care of everyone on the street!" I was waked out of my thoughts when he started to talk again.

"So Mikey, are you saying that I just should leave her be? With seven dracs pointing their guns at her head?" I didn't mean to scream like that. "She was going to die; I just couldn't leave her there!" I said with a softer voice.

"Okay… true… wanna talk to Party?"

"No, it is okay, give the others my love and get back soon!"

"I told you they were safe!" Gravity said and smirked as she came in with some coffee for me.

"Damn you!" I laughed. "You are an angle!" I told her when I took the first sip from the cup.

"Well I'm off to bed now. Don't stay up to late!" she said and left me.

There wasn't much to do now in the hideout when the guys weren't here so I looked for some new batteries to the radio. With a spark Dr. Deaths voice filled the room.

"I knew you have missed me crash queens and motor babies, but now I'm back and I have three of the most fabulous killjoys ever with me! They are so kind and have given me some new music! Killjoys IT IS TIME TO MAKE SOME NOISE!"

**NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA**

**Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
>I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got<br>Take the cash and I'll keep it  
>Eight legs to the wall<br>Hit the gas, kill them all  
>And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl<br>You be my detonator**

**Love, gimme love, gimme love**  
><strong>I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart<strong>  
><strong>And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box<strong>  
><strong>Put an X on the floor<strong>  
><strong>Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more<strong>  
><strong>Shut up and sing it with me<strong>

**(Na Na Na...)**

**From mall security**  
><strong>To every enemy<strong>  
><strong>We're on your property<strong>  
><strong>Standing in V formation<strong>

**(Na Na Na...)**

**Let's blow an artery**  
><strong>Eat plastic surgery<strong>  
><strong>Keep your apology<strong>  
><strong>Give us more detonation<strong>

**(More! Gimme more! Gimme more!)**

**Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man**  
><strong>Shut up and let me see your jazz hands<strong>  
><strong>Remember when you were a madman<strong>  
><strong>Thought you was Batman<strong>  
><strong>And hit the party with a gas can<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me you animal<strong>

**(Na Na Na...)**

**You run the company**  
><strong>Fuck like a Kennedy<strong>  
><strong>I think we'd rather be<strong>  
><strong>Burning your information<strong>

**Let's blow an artery**  
><strong>Eat plastic surgery<strong>  
><strong>Keep your apology<strong>  
><strong>Give us more detonation<strong>

**And right here**  
><strong>Right now<strong>  
><strong>All the way in Battery City<strong>  
><strong>Little children<strong>  
><strong>Raise their open filthy palms<strong>  
><strong>Like tiny daggers up to heaven<strong>  
><strong>And all the juvee halls<strong>  
><strong>And Ritalin rats<strong>  
><strong>Ask the angels made from neon<strong>  
><strong>And fucking garbage<strong>  
><strong>Scream out "What will save us?"<strong>  
><strong>And the sky opened up<strong>

**Everybody wants to change the world**  
><strong>Everybody wants to change the world<strong>  
><strong>But no one,<strong>  
><strong>No one wants to die<strong>  
><strong>Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try<strong>  
><strong>Wanna try, wanna try, oh<strong>  
><strong>I'll be your detonator<strong>

**(Na Na Na...)**

**Make no apology**  
><strong>It's death or victory<strong>  
><strong>On my authority<strong>  
><strong>Crash and burn<strong>  
><strong>Young and loaded<strong>

**Drop like a bulletshell**  
><strong>Dress like a sleeper cell<strong>  
><strong>I'd rather go to hell<strong>  
><strong>Than be in purgatory<strong>  
><strong>Cut my hair<strong>  
><strong>Gag and bore me<strong>  
><strong>Pull this pin<strong>  
><strong>Let this world explode…<strong>

I smiled when I heard our music being played, they could never break us! Not when we were as strong as this. I slowly drifted away into the dream land and I slept without any fear for the first time in a long time, but all good things come to an end.

**Now I could use your help! If anyone reading this has a killjoy name and want to be in the story please tell me the name and you are in! :D **

**And please, please, pretty please review! Because that make me so happy! ^^  
><strong>


	3. Like A Real Killjoy

**I wanna say thank you for the reviews so far :) and thank you XxUNCOOLKIDxX and Ashkie Sage for the names that I have got (thank you the others that gave me names too, havent been able to use all of them yet but they will probably show up ^^)**

**Fun Ghoul. **

_Korse smiled as he aimed towards us, he wanted us dead. His gun pointed at me first but then he smirked as he shot the person next to me. I looked over at __Crystal Criminal as she fell to the ground._

"_Jamia! NOOOOO!" I screamed as I once again saw my wife die._ This dream always came back… I was abruptly wakened up from my sleep by a gentle touch on my cheek. I grasped after my gun, you can't be too careful these dangerous days… But I didn't shoot; instead I looked at T, who else should have woken me up like that?

"Your mumble was filled with so much pain and agony that I just couldn't let you sleep on. Not when I heard what you were talking about." I just stared at her.

"What did I say then?" I asked embarrassed.

"Who is, or was Jamia?" It was all she needed to say and I closed my eyes and held back the tears. Jamia had been gone for a long time now; Korse had dusted her three or was it four years ago now? I simply had survived because of Party, he had missed his clear shot when Jamia got shot and he had hit Korse in his left leg. It had give us enough of time to get me and her body out of there.

When I opened my eyes again T looked away, everyone had lost someone special, young as old...

"Are you hungry? Or is there something else we can do for you?" I asked when I got myself together again.

"Is it possible to get me into a shower?" I smiled and showed her the way to the tiny bathroom.

"There isn't much water, just so you know but it should be enough!" I was about to leave when I saw her tied up wrist. "Does it still hurt? The wrist?" I asked and pointed at it.

"It is more of an acing now…" she told me and then I left her alone, it was still kinda awkward to be around her. All I knew about her was that I could call her T… I walked to the storage room were I had kept all of Crystals stuff and clothes, I didn't have the heart to throw it away, and I figured that they probably would fit T. The clothes she had worn were ripped and dirty. I picked out a pair of bright red skinny jeans, a pretty dark green tank top with black details on. I walked back into the bathroom, T was standing with her naked back against me, she was really thin, I could tell that she hadn't been treated to good in their prison, but that wasn't really what caught my eyes. What did were the scars on her back, it looked like if someone had hit her with a cane over and over again. It hurt my heart to see it but I stopped my hand before it touched her scarred back.

"Who would do such thing to you?" she jumped into the air and dragged the towel closer around her body.

"What world have you been living in for the past seven years? Candy land?"

"No… this world…"

"Then it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who did this to me?" she hissed and gave me a look filled with pain.

"I'm sorry T… why did they do this to you?"

"I escaped… one time before. They got me back then because they could trace me. I know that people say that if you escape once and get caught you don't survive. No exceptions. But I survived; they didn't pull the trigger on me. All of my friends who tried and got caught came back in a body bag…" Why is this girl so special that they don't want her dead? I asked myself before handing over the clothes.

"I hope they fit… take care of them, the belonged to Crystal Criminal…" I said clearing my throat, as if it mattered to her who the clothes had belonged to before she used them,

"Thanks!" she said and once again I left her alone. A while later she came out and showed me her new appearance, I smiled at her.

"Wow, now you look just like a real killjoy!" we both giggled.

**Party Poison. **

Lady Bandit or just simply Lady B, that was what we call her, crawled up in my lap, looking at me with her big hazel eyes; she had grown a lot since I saw her the last time. My beautiful daughter was five now. I hugged her close, so close that I felt her heart beat, reminding me why we had to fight Better Living Industries.

"Do you have to leave?" she asked, holding back a sob. I stroke her chin and let out a sigh.

"Yes darling I have to!"

"Kobra too?" I nodded, there were no need for words, Lady B glared over at Jet Star and his daughter that was slightly older then B.

"Jet Star?" I once again nodded and big tears rolled over her cheeks.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, you still got Dr. D, Show Pony and your mother!" I felt sorry for my daughter all the sudden; sure she had all those people, but never her father, and not a sibling. Not like I had Kobra while I was growing up, Crimson Revenge had refused to bring another child to a world like this. And I could understand her; luckily Lady B still had Missile Child, Jets kid.

"But I want you to stay dad!" she cried and hugged me ever tighter. "Why do you have to leave?"

"You know why…" Revenge shoved up in the doorway when she heard our daughter cry, I glared over at my wife and she gave me a go ahead nod. We had decided to let Lady B know what was going on. We didn't want to hide the world from her, even if we skipped the ugliest parts of the truth. She would know that to well to soon anyway.

"We have to help Uncle Ghoul to fight the bad men, the ones that are trying to make the world less colourful. And we love colour!" she nodded but didn't let go of her firm grip.

"Why can't anyone else do that?"

"Well you see the bad man that leads the others is controlling the most of the world, the world without colour and there aren't many who could stop him. But soon are we going to be a real family again!" I missed both Lady B and Revenge so much when I was in Zone 1. We had decided to make B as safe as possible when Crystal Criminal had got dusted, it was better this way. Revenge had Jet's wife and daughter. Kobras wife, Atomic Lithium,hadn't agreed on being away from Kobra and helped us in the Zones, right now she was at a medical clinch in the middle of the desert made just for hurt Killjoys. Revenge gave me the 'we need to talk' look and I gave B a kiss on the fore head and handed her over to Kobra.

"You know I love you Party…" Revenge started when we were alone.

"I love you too…" I didn't see where she was going with this and it really freaked me out!

"Can't you just stay a few more days? For me or at least for our daughter?"

"No… the…" she cut me off angrily.

"The world can't survive another fucking minute without you? Or the guys? Gerard you have to realize that you might never find that girl. Then you have spend your life in the desert instead for with your wife and girl!"

"I know… I know… okay we can stay for another night… then we really have to get back to Ghoul, they are running out of food back there. And you are calling him!" I said and kissed her, she sighed and picked up her walkie-talkie.

"Hey Ghoul, Revenge here, Party told me to tell you that they are staying another night but are leaving the first thing in the morning." I heard Ghoul bitch for a while, and then I went to break the news for Lady B.

**Toxic Shadow. **

I loved and hated the place at the same time, loved it 'cause I was safe for the first time in ages, hating it 'cause they didn't trust me enough to give me their full names.

"Fuck them!" I heard F mumbling when he came back from the other room.

"What is going on?"

"I totally got stood up by my friends!" he bitched, and then he smiled at me. "You wanna do something?" I nodded, excited to get my hands on something. "Well we have a lot of plain guns, boring as hell… a killjoy needs their own bright and colourful gun and you can paint one if you want?" I jumped up and down and threw myself around F's neck.

"Finally!" I giggled as he showed me the paint.

**So to avoid confusion the story is in 2019, Toxic Shadow is born in 2001, Party is born in 1994 (25 years old), Kobra is born 1997 (22 years old), Jet Star also born 1994, Fun Ghoul is born in 1998(21 years old) Crimson Revenge are also 25 years old, Lady B was born 2014 and Missile Child in 2012. **

**I hope this makes it a bit easier to get a grip of the story... I need them to be this young or else it will be kinda fucked. And it is my story :D Review people! **


	4. Toxic Shadow and Pixie Dust

**Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy this!  
><strong>

**Kobra Kid. **

I climbed into the front seat of the Trans Am we had stolen from the pigs years ago, this might be the right time to tell Party about the new killjoy Ghoul had found some days ago. I had promised him that I wouldn't tell Party about her until we were on out way home, that way we wouldn't ruin the precious time he had with Revenge and Lady B, and he would be done sulking by the time we hit zone 1.

"Ghoul told me that he had been in a fight with some Dracs the other day…"

"Is he okay?" he turned his red head to look at me.

"Yeah… but he had to rescue a girl from them… she is with him and Gravity right now." I prepared for the worst.

"No fucking way." Party said with an angry tone. "We can not take care about every fucking one that is in trouble with the pigs!"

"You know that he couldn't just leave her to die there, not after what happened…"

"We don't have a fucking place for another one…" my brother mumbled in anger. That wasn't really true, what he said… we have the space for many more killjoys but he is just is upset because we have been looking for a certain girl since the take over and we haven't found her. We might never find her, that fucking prophecy, if it wasn't for that we just could have been rebels hiding in the desert…

**Fun Ghoul. **

I looked at T who walked back and forward in the smallest room where I tried to get some sleep, she refused to leave my side more than with a few meters, and I guessed that she was scared and grateful for me saving her.

"T calm down. You are freaking me out."

"But I feel like a fucking prisoner in here! I could be back in that cell, this gives me the creeps!" she told me with a growing frustration in her voice.

"If you get to come out for just a while will you calm down then?" she smiled and started to jump up and down.

"Yes, yes, YES! Thank you so much F!" I picked up a piece of fabric and tied it over her eyes when she had grabbed her mask she had to cover her eyes, her gun and her scarf. She gave me the evil eye before I tied it over her eyes and then I lead her out the safest way out. We sat down in the shadow of some trees, our guns in one hand.

"Feeling better?" I asked after a while.

"So much!" she giggled. We sat and enjoyed our freedom in silence for a while, it was a hot day but beautiful. It wasn't so much gas around here so we didn't need to use our breathing masks.

"If I tell you my whole name would you tell me yours and give me your story?" Party would kill me if he knew, but for some strange reason I felt… connected to T and it killed me to treat her like a prisoner.

"I don't know…" she said, like she was embarrassed.

"Well T, I'm Fun Ghoul and I'm twenty one…" she looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I'm Toxic Shadow… I was born into better living homes, the way the company started…" Better Living Industries started like a little organisation that gave woman pills who made them want to give birth to kids that then was taken away and taken into orphan homes, the better living homes. "I was born back in 2001 so I'm eighteen. Since I was among the first kids who were born into the homes they didn't give us pills, they just had the pills for the older ones so my mind wasn't controlled from birth like it is today. And I have always been stubborn so when they started to give pills to us kids, when I was around seven I hide them, because I saw what the pills did to my friends. I didn't want to be like them. I had one friend who was the same as me, rebellious. When we were eleven the big take over whit the atomic bombs came and all the sudden we were not Trish and Harper anymore we were just some numbers. We were still living at this home where we had grown up in but it had changed. Then we heard about the fabulous killjoys, with crazy colours and funny names. Even if they tried to stop the rumours they never died. The killjoys became a myth. So we decided to get ourselves some new names. I became Toxic Shadow and she was Pixie Dust…" She turned her head away, in shame? Or what was that expression on her face?

"Three years passed by and then we were supposed to become Dracs, but we refused… we decided to run away from them… and we found some killjoys, but after being in the desert for a month some Dracs found our hiding place and they got me. In front of my eyes they raped and then shoot Pixie Dust, the girl who was like my twin sister. It is something I never will forget… when they got me back to Battery City I got that tattoo and I was isolated from everything and everyone for a whole year. They wanted me to go crazy. But they didn't break me down, instead I managed to escape once time more and when they got me they tortured me, hit me and well hurt me in every single way they possible could. I have been in that prison ever since. Until I escaped and met you…" her voice broke down, cracked and when I looked at her I saw that se was crying. I opened my arms and she fit perfectly in there and she cried like if there were no tomorrow. The prophecy hadn't come into my head yet…

"Get your hands up!" a voice spitted out, we both were at out feet and aimed to were the voice came from. I grabbed Shadows hand and we shoot at the Dracs who had found us. All the sudden we were surrounded by the white men. One of them grabbed Shadow and held her away from me.  
>"Dudes didn't I tell you to stay OUT of trouble Ghoul?" I heard a familiar voice scream and the Dracs started to fall down one by one. I shot the one holding Shadow but she also fell down to the ground. I rushed over and held her in my arms. Kobra helped me carrying her inside as Party and Jet made sure that everyone of the pigs was dead.<p>

**Party. **

Of course they had found trouble, Ghoul always did… he and my brother carried then girl inside and me and Jet made sure that we weren't followed.

I later took a look at the girl.

"She grew up with the industry…" Ghoul told me.

"She can't stay." I simply said, I barely looked at her.

"If she doesn't stay, I don't stay either." Ghoul said.

"Well go then!"

"For fucks sake Party, you need to chill down right now, she is hurt and they both stay!" Kobra said. I hit my hand trough the mirror until the blood started to pour out.

"Calm down man!" Jet said and held me close.

**So, I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think ^^ **


	5. She Is Your Sister!

**Don't hate me for this? It really has to be this way to be good... I promise. It was actually Gerard who gave me the idea to make Party this way... He said something in an interview that maybe the killjoys aren't that good. So yeah dont hate me!  
><strong>

**Fun Ghoul. **

It turned out that Shadow only had been stunned by the Drac and that she really wasn't hurt. I collapsed out of tiredness soon after Gravity told us that she would be okay. I had nightmares but they didn't bother me to much, I always had nightmares.

**Party Poison. **

Everyone had gone to sleep except for me, I sat next to Toxic Shadows bed, ray gun in my hand and I didn't even once let go of her with my eyes. Am I to paranoid? Maybe. I have seen too many people die because of BLI and I didn't whish for my best friends to meet that destiny, not like this. With a spasm she woke up, just to stare down my gun.

"Who are you?"

"Toxic Shadow, who the fuck are you?"

"P."

"Oh fuck off, don't you start with that one letter bullshit. Ghoul told me I could stay and I'm not leaving until he said the difference." I reached out and gave her a slap in her face. This is what the desert does to me.

"You are no better than the bad guys, are you sure that you have joined the right group? Aren't killjoys supposed to be the good ones?" she screamed as her hand touched her sore cheek, she was still looking down my gun.

"Oh look at the little fucking deserter, maybe you should have thought about how the real world is before you leave your safe fucking place in the city. You better go home! Don't let the colours fool you little one! There is no good in this world anymore!"

"You don't have a fucking idea what you are talking about you fucking idiot!" she yelled and slowly made her way up from the bed. "But if you don't want me here I'll leave Party Poison." She spit out my name as if it was a curse. "Or should I say Party Pooper!" it was so immature, her speaking that it made me speechless for a second. She then grabbed her mask, clothes and gun. She even picked up a bag and took some cans of food, bottled water and then she turned her back on me and walked out of one of the four exits we had. I sat down again and with a smirk I lip up a cigarette.

**Fun Ghoul. **

As I dreamed my brain was spinning on the highest speed, a dream about the prophecy started…

_Two girls that were born into the better living industries are living a rebellious life from a very young age, inside the company even before the take over. One of them is getting killed at the age of fourteen. The other one is needed for a higher purpose, she is getting thrown in jail where she is getting beaten. Only the company knows that she is special, but she needs to live, just as she needs to be separated from__ the killjoys. One day she will escape and meet her brothers – two other chosen ones, that combination will take down the company and the world can become a better place. A different kind of place. _

I woke up when my brain had put one and two together, because all the sudden I was wide awake. Toxic Shadow was the girl we have been looking for… I rushed up to wake her and the guys. But when I walked into the room where she had been sleeping I found the bed empty, her clothes was gone, her mask and gun to… Party was sitting in a chair looking satisfied with him, smoking a cigarette.

"Where the fuck is she?" I exploded in his face. I was just a millimetre from punching him in the face.

"You know you can't create another Crystal Criminal just by giving another girl her old clothes!"

"You are such an ass Party. Do you know that? You are lucky that I haven't ghosted you a long time before!"

We had been friends… back then, but everything had changed when Crystal died, when Party missed the shot. I guess that he felt guilty for missing his clear shot at Korse when she died. That he didn't do that simple thing…

"Anyway she left, we had an argument and she decided to leave." Party told me.

"You stupid fucker! She is your sister, Shadow is the girl in the fucking prophecy! Wake the others, we need to find her now, because if they find her she is dead. She is our last hope!" Party stared at me as if I had been speaking Yiddish.

"NOW!" I screamed and he did as he was told.

**So yes, you probably hate both me and Party now... but I still want you to reviews because I still love you! And if you don't review and read I'm gonna kill a unicorn, and that is gonna make Mikey sad, and we don't want Mikey sad do we? **


	6. In The Middle Of The Desert

**Okay, apparently I needed to update both stories before DreamsOfATeenager will -.- so here is the first step, this is a super cheesy chapter because i've been stuck in the middle of nowhere for ages -.- There are (if I've counted them right) 13 referances to mcr in this story (the names doesn't count) the one that find em all (write in your comment or something) gets a prize :'D  
><strong>

**Toxic Shadow.**

Fuck Party! I couldn't stand to be there anymore, even if Ghoul wanted me there! I have never felt so unwanted in my whole life, and even if I'm only eighteen I've been through a lot and this was the worst… so far, little did I know what was going to happen to me now. The gas was thick, it was always more gas in the evening and on the night, it was BLI:s way of trying to stop people of going out on the night when it was harder to control us.

I ran as fast as I could, to get as fast away as I possibly could, I never looked back to see if there were someone that tried to stop me. It was ice-cold and I felt hot water steaming down my cheeks, I was exhausted from being stunned before and the cold didn't help, it took me a while to realize that I was crying. What the heck was I thinking when I did this to myself?

Totally worn out I fell down on my knees, I managed to crawl closer to a rock that could give me some shelter for the night, a hideout from the scarecrows. I was pretty soon knocked out from sleep but everything wasn't good…

I woke up without being able to breathe, which scared me. The air freshener had mysteriously stopped working during the time I had been asleep and I didn't know for how long it hadn't been working. I dug in my bag after another one but I couldn't find one. Then the gas got me and I slowly passed out.

"You ought to be more careful these days!" A young man told me, as I woke up. He pointed his gun at me; this was starting to become a bad habit…

"Shut up!" I tried to say, but I had a breathing mask down my throat, I tried to pull it out, but I was pretty weak.

"I'll do that for you!" he chuckled and helped me. "Another killjoy on the run?" I nodded; the breathing mask had hurt my throat. "Water?" he gave me a bottle, and then he handed over my face mask and also my gun. "Are you in pain? I have some painkillers…"

"Thanks! And no… pills don't help but it sure is funny…" I murmured. He ignored me and instead he asked curiously.

"So who did you run away from?"

"The company at first, then from Party Poison and Fun Ghoul and their gang…" I realized that I never had gotten the others name, well no harm with that, I would never meet them again!

"Ahh… is Party still being an ass?"

"Total ass!" I told him and got a smile in return.

"So what is your name?" the guy asked, he had pushed his facemask up in his forehead and glared at me, he was blonde and kinda cute. I smiled at myself when I realized this, but I also blushed and I turned my face away as fast as I could.

"It is Toxic Shadow…" I told him. "And you are?"

"Seven Shades!" he smiled at me and I melted, he was really cute. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen… you?"

"Same here… but we should get going, the Dracs are coming here, the pigs after us, I heard them on my radio a while ago. Do you think that you are strong enough?" Shades helped me stand up and he caught me when my knees decided to fold under me. "You are too weak! I'll carry you and we can carry on!" he picked me up, like if I didn't weigh a thing, then he took both mine and his bag and then he started to walk.

"This is stupid! Let me go! Save yourself!" I moaned when his breath got a bit heavy.

"How could I leave such a beautiful thing behind me?" I blushed and looked away from him; he did actually look a bit like a movie star. You go girlfriend, you are in the middle of the desert, and you can't walk nor take care of yourself and the thing that is going on in your mind is that this dude carrying you around looks like a movie star? Get real honey! I'm really not okay. I sighed quietly and hope that Shadow wouldn't hear it.

"What are you thinking about?" Shades asked after a while of silence and looked at me with some really strange look, like he could see right through me and… I don't know…

"That I don't know you and you might take me to the Dracs. And then I'll be dead…" Shades put me down to the ground and looked into my eyes, he had beautiful honest green eyes and they calmed me down.

"I'll never let them hurt you, not the Dracs, not Korse, hell I'll never even let vampires hurt you!"

"But they have killed all of my friends!"

"I know… But we can run away anytime we want!" he whispered before he took a sip from the water bottle, I smiled at him but I wasn't really happy.

**Fun Ghoul. **

Me and Party started by foot to look for Shadow, and we let Jet and Kobra take the car.

"Why did you do that to her?"

"Well this mirror just isn't enough for the two of us!" Party grinned, I slapped him, if I hadn't needed him for this, I would have knocked him out…

We searched through the whole night, without any success, when the sun rise I was exhausted even if the sun rise usually was my favorite scene…

"We should give up…" Party cried.

"We can't!" I simply said and continued forward. "We can't just leave her hear on the murder scene! She is your sister for fucks sake!"

**Toxic Shadow. **

"Raise your open filthy palms!" someone said behind me and I stared at a Drac. We did as we were told. "Here is two; the boss wanted two that knows each other… He wanted to torture someone and let the other watch!"

"Then we keep 'em alive!" one other said, they tied us up together and threw us into a van.

**So did you found em all? :D I wanna know, and please tell me what ya think of this extreamly stupid chapter! :D**


	7. I'm Sorry My Friends!

**Oh hello there, it is me again and I know that you are hating me for not updating for ages... I would hate me too if I was reading this! x'D But seriously school is crazy right now and if that wasn't enought I have so much to do with the fencing (one of the leaders thinks it is possible to compeat saturday in Ukrain, going back to Sweden on the evening on Saturday and compeat Sunday in Sweden...) That is the reason it might take another while before an update shows up. Have patience with me? I haven't forgotten about this just yet! *hugs***


	8. What Do You Regret?

**So I got myself together and ignored school! xD Here is a chapter for everyone that very patiently has waited for this update :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Toxic Shadow. **

The guard that had tied us pulled up our sleeves and pushed an injection into our veins.

"This might calm you down enough, but you are still gonna feel the pain we are gonna give you!" he smirked; I could feel my body go numb in a second. Fucking drugs!

"Fuck you fucking bastards!" Shades screamed from the top of his lungs and then he spit the Drac right in the face, it wasn't a clever move because the guard first hit him with his gun and then he gave us one more injection, I started to feel my head going numb.

"They will never take us alive!" I heard shades mumble over and over again far away in the fog. To avoid myself from passing out from the drug I started to talk.

"Shades?"

"Yeah?" he asked far, far away. Bodily he wasn't that far away, I could feel his body next to mine but mentally he was in China for all that I know. I know, I know there isn't any China anymore, but you know what I mean!

"I… is there schometh… something you regret you never did… in case death is close…? The silence filled up the air in our prison.

"So many things…" again it was silent. "You…? What do you regret?"

"I never got my first kiss…" I whispered, if everything had been as usual my cheeks would have gone bright red, and I would rather die that tell him that… but the drugs fucked with my head…

"Yes! I got one hand free! If I could reach my knife I might be able to get the ropes off me…!" what the fuck he could move? I don't think I could move if my life depended on it right now, my body was so fucking numb… I didn't dare to get my hopes up anyway, the drugs prevented that pretty good and i couldn't hope that the Dracs had fucked up that bad. I sat silent for another while.

"Be still, your ropes are coming off any second!" as if I could move! When I was free I made my hands rub my soar wrists.

"Are you okay?" shades smirked when he saw how miserable I was from everything. Being stunned, breathing in gas and drugged within a couple of hours isn't something I recommend, unless you like living on the edge… I don't.

"Noo…."

"Well…" he said and helped me stand up, he held me around my waist. "In case we die later on today, I'm not gonna let you die regret anything!" he told me and looked me into my eyes, Shades leaned towards me and gave me a kiss, it made my brain be alive again for a second. When his lips left mine I was numb again. I was taken by his action and by the medication, and I didn't notice that the car had stopped.

"I like you, I just want you to know that Shadow!" he said and kissed me again.

**Fun Ghoul. **

We had almost given up on finding Shadow in the desert, both me and Party was exhausted and mad when we saw the white prison car driving by, I picked up my ray gun and pointed at the wheels, aimed and shot. The car slowed down and I shot again. Some Dracs came out and with a sadistic smile Party aimed at the guards. We killed them, this is a question on survival, and if we hadn't killed them we had been dead in a minute. The truth hurts…

Carefully we walked to the car, guns in hands ready to shot at anything that moved. I slowly opened the backdoor to the prison cell; there could be more Dracs, ready to kill me… But I saw a blond guy holding a limp body in his arms. I knew that body, I knew that girl… he slowly moved to the doorway and when he reached me he handed over Shadow to me.

"What did they do to you?" I screamed through the desert.

"Two shots of some kind of drug… she needs help!" he talked slowly, as he was on his was on passing out to. "She… breathed… gas." He said and then he was knocked out.

"Party!" I yelled. "Get the others, call them, whatever just get them here now!" he called in Kobra and they promised to get here as fast as they could.

**Kobra Kid. **

Shadow was in a bad condition, everyone could see that but we couldn't do anything about it before we got back to the house. We needed someone that could heal her too… The blonde boy had passed out too, but we could feel his heart beat stronger and he hadn't been breathing in as much gas as she had.

"Someone needs to get Lithium! We need her now!" Jet Star nodded.

"I'll go!" he simply said. "We have come too far to lose her now!" I looked after him when he left before Ghoul carefully carried Shadow into our head quarter; I helped Party with the blonde boy.

"Someone needs to put an IV on her…" Gravity told us when we put Shadow into the bed. "It is a matter of life and death now!" We live in the desert like fucking animals but we do have some things that other killjoys have stolen from BLI, the killjoys help us with things like that and they come to us when they are hurt. We need every man, woman and child we can get! Ghoul took the needle in his hands, but he couldn't hold it still. I took the equipment out of his hands and did it myself, and then I stroke my hand over her face.

"Holy shit, she is burning up! The drugs are taking over her!" I breathed out and looked around at my friends, we all knew what this meant, we needed to find a way to wake her up and get the 'medicine' out of her system or else she was going to turn out like a robot. And if she did we would have to… no I couldn't even think about it.

**Now I just have to figure out where to go with this... any ideas would be helpful! ^^ And don't forget to review!**


	9. So give them BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!

**I am officially stuck on this story... I haven't got a single clue on what to do with this... SO I NEED YOUR HELP! Pretty please? Becuase if I don't know I'm gonna end this...  
><strong>

**Kobra Kid.**

I stared at the girl… my sister. She was in pain and I knew what to do, I slowly pushed the needle into her arm, red blood came into the injection and when we had enough I gave it to Gravity. She was going to test Shadows blood type, we needed to drain most of her blood… because if she still had the drugs in her system she was lost. When the drugs were out of her system someone had to donate our blood to her.

"A positive." Was all Gravity said when she came back minutes later, me and Party stared at each other we both matched our sister. Who would risk it?

"I'll do it…" Party said slowly. "I'm the reason…"

"Thank you!" Ghoul whispered more grateful than I ever had seen or heard him.

"Just make sure that she is awake!" was all Party said. As it isn't enough with the drain her blood part we had to keep her awake the whole time, because if she lost her consciousness she was forever a robot…

Ghoul took her head in her hands and made sure that she was still awake as I hooked her up into a machine that took her blood away. Then I did the same thing with Party, we needed at least two liters of blood from him. When we had taken three liters of blood from her tiny body Shadow was pale as fuck and I hurried to hook her to the tube that gave her our brother's blood. During the process the room was silent except from her sobbing.

_**So give them BLOOD, BLOOD, gallons of the stuff**_

_**Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough**_

_**So give them BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!**_

_**Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood! **_

In the back of my head I knew that I should help Gravity and the other killjoys with the blonde boy… but Shadow was way more important to me, after all she was my sister, I couldn't make myself to leave her side in this hard time…

"Water…" a cracked voice, not more than a whisper filled the room. Ghoul was already on his feet, holding a glass in his left hand that he helped her drink.

**Atomic Lithium. **

I was waken up from Jet Star who dragged me out of bed to help out in Zone one, he explained everything on the way there and I feared for this young girls life… it didn't look to bright for her if from what I have heard. When I stepped into the room she sat up and drank a glass of water, but she was pale and just because she could sit up the danger wasn't over yet…

"We took three liters of blood from her, and she got two from Party…" Kobra told me and I gave him a quick kiss while I thought on what to do next.

"Can you stand up?" the girl tried, but fell down; she was really weak from everything. "Okay…" I mumbled. "Can you speak?" she opened her mouth but it didn't came any sound out of it. When I walked up and touched her forehead I felt that she was burning up.

"She is burning, it means the drug is still in her system, Party's blood helped a tiny bit but she needs to be cooled down and we need to figure out how to get it out of her…" I said and Kobra with Ghoul lifted her away from the bed and to the bathtub that they filled with ice cold water.

**Toxic Shadow. **

A pair of hands undressed me, then it became cold oh so cold… I could hear their words but I barely could move, I understood that I needed to keep awake, but this fog… this numbness refused to go away. I sat still in the cold, was it water?

"Honey? How are you feeling?" the nice woman talked slowly to me, I wanted to answer but… I couldn't make the sound.

"She is cooling off… at least something good…" they talked about me, I was getting better? It sure didn't feel like I was getting better… what beautiful darkness…

**Is it any good? Yes I'm in the selfdoubt mood right now... review my darlings! **


	10. SUPRISE!

**I thought it was time to stop ignoring this story... hehe it has been a while now (a) don't hate me!  
><strong>

**Party Poison. **

"Is she gone?" Ghoul screamed when he realized that Shadows eyes were closed. What is the matter with him? That crush or whatever it is are just stupid. Besides that is my sister. Ew! Lithium started to examinant Shadows limp body.

"I'm sorry Ghoul and Party… but if they give in for their poison they are gone…" Lithium whispered. As I stared at the girl, the one who was supposed to save us she opened her eyes. But that was not the eyes of a Draculoid, not the eyes of a robot. They looked as alive as they had ever done.

"Lithium!" I poked at my brother's wife. "Look at her eyes!" We all glared at her open eyes, stunned by it.

"The poison… it didn't kill her or turned her into a…"

"She really is the one!"

"Who am I?" Shadow asked slowly looking at our faces.

"Don't you remember?" Ghoul reached out for her hand, and when she felt his touch it looked like she remembered everything that had happened the past few days.

"You are Toxic Shadow, the girl that is going to save us." I said, even it looked like she did remember I didn't want to take any risks. And as I thought she stared at us with confused eyes.

"Party… how the hell am I going to save the world?"

"We… we actually don't know yet, but… Shadow you are my sister! And Kobra Kid is your brother too. And somehow together we are going to save the world. But first you have to concentrate on feeling better!"

"But don't you hate me? That is why you were so mean to me the other day?"

"No… that was just a…. Can we talk about this later…!" I blushed. "Anyway I'm sorry about that!"

"Well everybody needs to get out of here now, I am going to make sure that everything is okay with this young lady!" Lithium said and made us leave the room.

**Toxic Shadow. **

The numbness was almost all gone and I felt so much better even if I was weak after some hell of a days.

"We didn't get any proper introduction before. I am Atomic Lithium; I'm married to Kobra, your other brother, the younger one.

"Toxic Shadow…" I took her reached out hand and then she started to examine me. Sometimes she asked about my bruised and beaten up body.

"Ghoul said that the other kid you were with had told him you both got two shots of their drugs, and yet you at least aren't one of them. Shadow I think you might be resistant against their drugs… and those kinds of things sometimes run in the family… is you listening to me honey?" I heard what she said but I was more interested to hear about my partner in crime, Shades.

"What about Shades then, is he okay? I mean if that would have killed me if I wasn't resistant how is he going to survive?"

"Shadow, listen here, you were in so much worse shape from what Party and Ghoul told me, as long as he is awake and he get the drugs out of the system he probably should be fine."

"I wanna see him!"

"You are still too weak to stand up, you have lost much blood, and been stunned, burned with acid… honey you are going to stay in this bed as long as I say, with this IV in your arm! Or else I'm going to force at least three killjoys to stand around your bed to make sure you do not move a single muscle until I have said you are supposed to? Understand?"

"Fine." I mumbled.

"We have been through hell over and over again to find you and I am not going to let you collapse now!" she said and pushed a thermometer into my mouth.

**Crimson Revenge. **

I missed my beautiful husband, but at least I had lady B here with me, now she had cuddled up in my lap and was sleeping with her perfect head leaned against my shoulder. Doctor D came into the room in his chair, looking concerned.

"Hey Dr. what's wrong?" I asked, as I made sure my baby girl didn't wake up.

"I got a message from Party, he said something about that they have found her."

"Found her? Oh my, found her as in they found the one and only sister?"

"It sounds like if they have found the girl in the prophecy!"

"But you don't seem thrilled, you sound more depressed than happy… Talk to me Dr. something is wrong!" the doctor is like my second father, he was the one taking care of me after the takeover, he was a friend of dad, who sadly got killed in the takeover. The same attack where the Doctor got injured… That man is the man who told me everything I know about the real world. Besides it was he who introduced me to Party and the man who married us. He cannot lie to me.

"Soon it is time to tell our killjoys about the other part of the prophecy…" he sighed.

"What the fuck? What other part?"

"The part where it says that the girl needs to die for the company to fall…"

**She has to die? *gasp* Tell me what you think of that idea! **

**Btw I'm going away to workout camp in some days and I'm not going to be writing as much as I want, and that is for my other story to (how sadly is so easier to write on... :/ ) Anyway Tell me what you think! **


	11. Good vs Evil

******Sorry about the lack of updates! I have ignored this for some time now... I had no inspiration, but now I know what to do :D **

**Athomic Lithium.**

Shadow was awake and she was okay, at least we didn't lose her now when we finally had found her! I still don't know why she was resistant to their drugs, she only got numb for fucks sake, but somehow she was. I had to run some tests on Kobra and Party. Speaking of Kobra my husband looked thin, worn out and tired when he entered the room with a tired smile.

"Hey gorgeous!" he gave me a kiss.

"Have you heard anything from Dr. D?" was my answer.

"We talked earlier and he wanted us to get there when she can be moved." I nodded.

"I believe she is resistant to their drugs. And you and your brother might be too."

"You aren't happy about something…" no shit Sherlock I wanted to scream. I was mad over the fact that my husband was trying to save the world. No I was mad because he cares more about saving the world than he cares about me. For fucks sake we haven't been intimate for over seven months now.

"Fuck off Mikey." I said and walked to take a look at Seven Shades.

**Party Poison. **

Pills don't help but it sure is funny. I thought to myself when I swallowed the painkillers. At least they made me a bit numb. The killings are getting to my head. Almost every time I aim my at a pigs head I aim for an innocent person. I never want to kill the Dracs; I just want to kill the drugs. We are no better than them; at least they have a drug telling them to do this. I just do it anyway. Told you we are the bad ones in a way. But we need to be bad because of them. It is a downward spiral and the only thing I can do is to take simple pain killers, who doesn't help but at least leave a fluffy feeling inside of you. Pathetic Poison should be my name…

"Dr. D wants you." Jet gave me the walkie-talkie and got me out of my thoughts.

"Party here."

"I want you to bring the girl here as fast as possible so we can move on. I'll make sure Lithium got everything she needs for further experiments when you get here."

"Sure."

"And Party?"

"Yeah?"

"Good job!"

"Thanks doctor" I said. "Is Revenge there?" I asked and there were silence for a minute.

"No son, no she is not. I need to go now." The machine was silent again. Weird I thought I to myself. He had never been this way before…

**Crimson Revenge. **

I stared at the man I thought I knew, doctor D had told me about what had to be done if the company ever was going to fall down. I had been crying for two hours and now when I had tried to contact my husband the doctor had slapped me across the face. The man who never had laid a finger on me before had hurt me so bad.

"Silly woman! This is for the good of the world, why can't you see it for fucks sake?" he hissed as I cried again.

"Why him? Why them? Please tell me. I just need to know!"

"Don't you understand Lyn-z?" I hated when he used my old name, it made me feel like a stupid little girl again… "We knew about the take over long before it happened, but we needed three things that could stop it. We designed three babies, one with a special power… but the takeover came earlier than we thought and they got the third child, the one they call Toxic Shadow…" he breathed and looked at me before continued. "Thing is we need all of them to take down the company, because the kids, who are grown up now, are useless if their powers aren't mixed together. We need the blood from the girl, to make the drugs useless. Another example is that we need Party to turn the old Dracs, the people of tomorrow to turn against the old society. And Kobra for building up the new world."

"So you are not gonna hurt them? Just the girl?" he turned away his eyes and nodded. "You have used us for so many years… wait until…"

"Until what Lyn-z? If you say a word about to this to anyone… well a little girl can so easily be lost in the desert." I held my hand over my mouth, I felt sick. This man is fucking sick! I thought as I rushed up to make sure my little B was okay.

"Oh she is just fine. For the moment." He said when I relieved found my daughter playing with her friend in the playroom.

"Lady B!" I cried and picked up the girl from the floor.

"Mummy let go! I wanna play!" she screamed.

"Shh honey, I just wanted to have you close for a second…" she looked at me with her baby eyes.

"Mummy? Are you sad?"

"No I just miss your daddy… I'm okay B!" I breathed in her scent from her hair. "I love you!"

**Please review if you read this! ^^ **


	12. Nice To Have You Here!

**Attention, I seems to have fucked up the uploading with the last chapter, I have changed it to the right one now (you can't review it, if you allready have written a review) but make sure you have read it! ^^  
><strong>

**Fun Ghoul. **

Some days passed by and Shadow grew stronger for every day, she smiled and laughed and looked healthier than ever. I just wish I could say the same thing about that other one, Shades. He was stronger than her when we found them but he aint so though now, he barely can move now. When she walked in to see him, her beautiful smile faded away and it didn't return for a long time. But she didn't see what we could see. We older killjoys saw the change, for every time I saw him his face had gotten harder, his skin was paler and his eyes… the color of his eyes had started to fade away, becoming gray. Gray just like their eyes…

"Do you feel strong enough to go and see the Dr.?" I asked her.

"Is he a real doctor? Or what is he?" I smiled when she asked the question.

"No he is not a doctor, or at least he isn't anymore… his name now is Dr. Death Defying, and he is one of the most amazing and nicest men I ever known! He is the one keeping us killjoys together, and he brought Party and his wife together!"

"He sounds awesome!" she smiled. "And yes, I am stronger now! I wanna take down the company now!" I took out my walkie-talkie and tried to make contact with the Dr.

"Dr. D here." He answered shortly as always.

"Hey Ghoul here, I have been talking to the girl and she is ready to be moved and to be taken to the headquarters!"

"Get her here as fast as you can!" he said. "I have stuff to do, but I'm looking forward to get you guys here!"

I called the guys and we decided to get some things together and leave today, everyone is fucking tired of living like this and since we now have the solution to our problem we all were trilled.

"We should move just before the sunlight dies, the gas is not as dangerous then and often the pigs are not out around that time, they are fucking scared of us when it is dark!" Party grinned when he told us what he was planning.

"We should be pretty much safe then!" Jet agreed with Party.

"What about Shades?" Shadow had been silent until now, but now she sounded upset.

"What about him?" Kobra asked.

"I don't want to leave him here!" she sulked.

"Why? He is taken care of here, he will be just fine!"

"You just don't understand…." She mumbled. But I did understand I understood exactly what she was feeling. "You see I am not leaving this place without him! He helped me in the desert and now I owe him to help him!" But I knew that wasn't all of it…

"Shadow I don't think you understand what is going on here…" Party said to her.

"No brother I don't think all of you understand what is going on here!" she said with a crooked smile. "You see…" she said and walked up to the body of the poor boy, on her way she grabbed a knife. "You need me to save the world. I need him to follow; if he isn't following with us I am not either." she said and pushed the knife into her skin. Not much but it was enough to let one or two drops of her blood fall down and into the slightly open mouth of Shades.

"Honey… he can't follow… he is turning into a drac…" Kobra said and pulled him away from the body and took the knife out of her hand. I saw the tears in her eyes and she turned away from us.

"And why didn't you tell me?" silence. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?"She screamed and tried to run away but I caught her in my arms.

"Because you don't have a bulletproof heart yet… and it would have crushed you…" I told her. "I know you loved him… but now you have one more reason to take down the company!" She slowly nodded and swallowed a sniffle.

"Guys… it is time we need to leave now!" Jet entered the room after he had been out to make sure the sun was about to disappear. We gathered out things, said our goodbyes to the killjoys who were staying behind and got into the two Trans am we had stolen.

Shadow stared out of the window as we raced through the desert, her pale face reflected in the window and I could her wet cheeks from the crying. I stopped myself from reaching out and touch her and comfort her…

**Toxic Shadow. **

What have I done to deserve such misery? Everything in my life has been a huge pain and if I wasn't the one who was going to save the world I would have killed myself long time ago. No, this isn't my fault; Better Living Industries are the ones to blame for this!

"Are you ready?" Ghoul asked me and looked at me, I nodded and he reached out and dried my cheeks. "Then we better get moving!" We walked up to the house, who looked like it was about to fall apart any second, and the door flung open.

"Welcome my child!" A man in a wheel chair greatened me; I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand. Past the man a little child, no more than four years old, ran and opened her arms to one of the men behind me.

"Daddy! Daddy you are home!" the little girl cheered as I turned around I saw Party pick the child up.

"Yes Lady Bandit I am home again!"

Seriously? Party has a child? Party? I thought skeptically to myself as we walked inside the house and we walked under the ground, finally we had reached the real headquarters.

"We are so happy to have you here? You must be tired after the trip and after everything that happened to you the past days!" I looked at the man who had opened the door for us and I must have looked really confused and he smiled. "Well I am Dr. Death Defying!"

"Nice to meet you!" I said and looked around in the room. My oldest brother stood hugging an amazingly beautiful woman, the girl, who must be my niece, was in the air, lifted up by Kobra and next to Jet was another child and a woman I had never seen before.

I stood silent for a while; the whole situation was really awkward but then the woman who had been hugging Party came up to me with the girl in her arms.

"Hi, you must be Toxic Shadow! I'm Crimson Revenge, but you can call me Revenge. I'm married to Party and this is our daughter Lady B!" the little girl in her arms smiled like a little flower when she heard her name.

"Well hello there sweetie!" I smiled to my little niece.

"Heeeey!" she giggled.

"And hello Revenge. And everyone it is really nice to meet you all." I turned around to the new people I met for the first time.

"Guys I know you just have arrived, but we need to talk, Shadow make yourself at home!" Dr. told us and they disappeared out from the room.

The guy's wives and children stayed behind with me and we talked, getting to know each other and after a while Lady B climbed out of her mother's knee and into mine.

"She likes you!" Revenge smiled and gave the child a kiss on the top of her head.

"It is so weird… I grew up without anyone and now I have two brothers, their amazing wife and the most perfect little girl as my niece as my family and it feels so amazing!" I said to Revenge, but she turned away her eyes and face.

"I… ehm… I think I should see if the guys need something." He got up a little bit too fast.

"Revenge… have I said anything wrong? Or done anything?" She looked at me.

"No. No honey, I just need to make sure they have all they need." Revenge walked out, the other stared at her with confusion, and Lithium walked after her and grabbed her hand. She whispered a question but Revenge kept her lips shut and looked away.

"Just let me go Lithium!" she hissed and walked out.

**Seven Shades. **

Everything has been so cold and so blurry and weird until now. It has been like I have been in my own world for some time now… but all the sudden everything started to feel more as normal again. The past days I haven't really been able to open my eyes, but now I opened them and stared up in the roof. I tried to lift my arm and I realized all the sudden that I could move my own body again. I had heard them when they said I was about to turn into a Draculoid… but something is wrong, I know just as anyone else that when the transformation has started there are no way turning back and well… until the transformation to a Drac is done you can't move. And I don't feel like a Drac. I feel normal. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I not a Drac?

**I hope you like this chapter, the end is comming closer... But don't forget to review and tell me what you think :D **


	13. You Were Born For This!

**Yes another chapter! :o I'm trying to finish this becuase I have problems writing it... I don't know writing fantasy is so much harder... But I hope you like the story anyway! ^^  
><strong>

**Party Poison. **

I stepped out from the meeting room and bumped into my wife, she was crying and I held her close.

"Shh…" I whispered into her hair. "Lindsey shh…. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here and things are changing now!" She tried to pull away but I didn't let her get away this easy.

"What is it?"

"I…I can't tell you." She sniffled and dried her tears when I let her go. "I really can't Gerard…"

"Then we will go somewhere we can talk. I know a place where it is safe no matter what… come here with me!" I pulled her hand and let her follow me to the room no one else knew about, my hideout for when things became too much for me. We walked down a dark corridor and ended up in a small room, with just two chairs and a candle inside.

"So… what is making you this upset?" I asked and stroke her chin gentle with my hand.

"D told me things before you came… things that scared me very much…" she sobbed, I had never seen her this way before… and I nodded for her to continue. "He told me that they had known, and I don't know who they are, about the take over long before it came… and he said that they had genetically designed three children from the same family who together was going to bring down the company. Each of these children got their own power or strength, which are needed in the fight. But the takeover came faster than they had expected and Korse or someone got the word about these children and the company took the third child, the girl away from the Killjoys… But now when they have the girl again we are going to bring down Better Living Industries."

"I don't get it… are you talking about me and my siblings? And why is this so bad?"

"Yes, that's what he said at least…" I stared at her, she tried to speak but no more words came over her lips. "And to take down the company…" her voice cracked. "We need to kill Toxic Shadow…"

"WHAT THE HELL? WE NEED TO KILL HER?"

"It is her blood… her blood is the antidote for the drugs the company are giving people. And if you once had got the antidote you can never be turned into a drac or a robot again…"

**Crimson Revenge. **

I saw my husband break down in front of me, tears filled his eyes. But then he jumped up.

"No this is not happening!" and he rushed out of the door.

"NOOOOO PARTY, DON'T…. THEY WILL KILL BANDIT!" I screamed after him but he was already gone. I started to run after him and I caught up with him in the big room where they had introduced us all to Shadow, it was a strange scene. Party held his gun to Dr. D's head; the doctor himself had his hands around my daughters neck, everyone else in the room held their guns in the air, pointing at everyone and no one at the same time.

"No… Party. Listen to me. I cannot let you do this. He has my daughter there and he will kill her." I said as I slowly lifted my gun in the air and I aimed at Party.

"There is no way out other than what I know!" Dr. D said. "I'm not happy about this either, but we just want to take down the company… It is just one more life and then this hell will be over. And Lindsey… tsk-tsk… I thought I could trust you, but you had to run and tell your precious husband."

I looked around the room and saw everyone's faces, except for Lithium's face, staring at me, Party and Dr. D with the girl in his lap.

**Atomic Lithium. **

I had gone to the lab and made tests on the blood from Kobra, Party and Shadow, I noticed something weird about the blood from the girl, it seems like it is an antidote against the drugs the company are drugging the world with… I tried to find some background facts about her but the only thing I found was one for Mikey Way, Kobra, and one for Gerard Way Party Poison.

_**Mikey Way – When he was designed we gave him the power that when he talks to the people, they will forget about the painful years under the company. He will help them forget about the wars, the killing, everything bad in this world. He will bring the color back to this world as he builds it as a better place. If his blood is combined with G. Way it can work as antidote to the drugs. **_

Designed? Power? What was this about? I thought to myself as I got an idea, I slowly mixed his blood with Party's. Five minutes later I had the same blood as from the girl… What is up with this family? I opened the folder about Gerard.

_**Gerard Way- when the oldest brother was designed, he got the power every man wants. People will follow him as their leader and he will make the world a better place. His blood can be combined with M. Way and will work as antidote. **_

I looked around and then I followed the last folder I had been looking for: Trish Way…

_**Trish Way- her blood is the antidote. To take down the company drain the blood from her body and mix it in their water. **_

That was what it said and I lifted my hand to my mouth and walked to what we called the living room, I met a strange scene. People screaming about things, people pointing their guns at each other and one girl in the middle of the room completely calm. I held my eyes on her as I entered the room.

"I'll do it." Her voice said and everyone stopped to stare at her. "Kill me, use my blood, I don't care. The person I love is soon a drac, I have no more family than you and you are going to be killed if I don't do what I have to. Kill me. But don't hurt Bandit. Or my brothers!"

"NOOOOOO!" the scream came from Ghoul. "No you can't die not you to. Shadow I love you!"

"I have to." It was the strangest scenes I ever seen, one girl so determinate to make the right thing and so many people who wanted to protect her. "Don't try to stop me… I was born to do this." she walked to Ghoul, and took his head in her hands, lifted his face to hers than she gave him a kiss.

"We can't move just yet…" doctor said, "But in three days we are going to mix her blood in their water, making them normal human beings again, then we need you." He looked at Kobra and Party. "To start building up the new world. After all that is why you were born, just like your sister, as she said; she is born to die for this!"

**Seven Shades. **

I got up from the bed pretty easy, and I found my ray gun at my side, the poor girl who they had told to stay behind to make sure I got as good death as possible gasped when she saw me moving and aiming my gun at her.

"I'm sorry but I need you to take me to her!"

"Who?"

"To the girl I love, Toxic Shadow! I know what Dr. D is going to do, I have heard the rumor and I have seen the papers. Now take me to the girl I love!" she shivered but she lead me to the car and started to drive through the pitch black night.

**Okay DreamsOfATeenager (god your name is so hard to write -.-) I am not sure if I'm going to be able to pull the saving thing off... But I am going to try! **

**Oh yeah and don't forget to review! ^^ **


	14. Remember Me

**It has been a while now... sorry about that! Well the end is pretty close, i think there will be one maybe two chapters after this one, but i'm not sure... Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Doctor Death. **

My walkie-talkie started to beep as I almost had fallen asleep.

"D here!" I said, irritated since I was tired after a long day.

"Dad… We have a problem…" my daughters voice made me wide awake. Gravity, the girl every other killjoy thought was just another girl she is my daughter… and it is for her I am doing this, destroying one life for another… she wasn't even supposed to be born into this world, Gravity, I never planned to make her mother pregnant, but it happened.

"What?" I said madly into the machine.

"The kid that was almost a Drac has woken up… more human than ever and… and he is forcing me to take me to you… and dad…" her voice cracked from crying, it was silent for a while then I could hear her draw a deep breath. "He knows about the girl, he loves her and wants to stop her… and he is going to kill me…"

"Take him here, but do it as slowly as you can and but do anything he tells you to… don't risk your life! And Mary…" she was silent; her breathing became more relaxed when I called her by her real name. "I love you!"

I didn't need to hear her tell me that she loved me; I needed to act now before it was too late. I pushed a button on my chair and a killjoy by the name Dead Beat Disaster entered the room.

"I need you to get me Lady B. Don't tell her parents and make sure no one and I mean no one knows she is gone!" the man nodded and the next second he was gone and I made sure all of my other men gathered around me. Well everyone except for those who actually wanted to keep that silly little girl Toxic Shadow alive.

"What is it? Is it something wrong?" A young female killjoy asked. I had been taking her in after she had been starving in the desert for over a month. Everyone around me was loyal soldiers.

"Yes… there might be some trouble…" I sighed and looked at the soldiers in the room everyone so young and so hurt… "There is a young man who has fallen in love… and he might destroy everything." The silence almost hurt my ears, but it broke when Dead Beat came into the room with the crying child. "But we are not letting him destroy it, because we have our insurance!" I smirked when the man gave me the child. She stopped crying when she looked into my eyes, her baby blues almost made my heart melt, she reminded me of my own daughter…

"Hopefully we are not going to hurt this child. But if we have to we have to. It is either hurting this child or forever live in the desert like fucking dogs!" some mumbled but eventually everyone nodded.

**Seven Shades. **

When I stepped out of the car I could hear the girl mumble something. Fucking hell she was talking in a walkie-talkie! I grabbed it from her and smashed it to the ground, and then I looked at her.

"Pull another stunt like that and you are fucking dead!" I screamed and held my ray gun to her head with my shaking hand, she looked really scared. "Don't make me do it…." She cried silently and I removed it from her head.

"Into the car!" I ordered and she got in and drove us further away from Battery City, into the darkness.

**Doctor Death. **

I put on my most serious face before called in my before so faithful killjoys, they gathered around me.

"We have a problem!" I stated and everyone stared at me. "You see we had planned to make the operation in three days but it turned out the company is gathering more guards. We need to do it tomorrow or we should just give up our lives." It was a lie… but somehow I needed to make them believe in me for one last time. Everyone's eyes shifted around and they looked at each other but after a while every eye in the room looked at that one person. Toxic Shadow.

"How many hours?" she asked bravely.

How do you tell a girl that age, a girl who offers her whole life to save the world that she only have twelve hours left to live?

"Spit it out!" Ghoul hissed from her side, and I glared at him.

"We need to start the operation on you in twelve hours…"

"So I have twelve hours left to live?" she didn't even cry. I had expected her to cry but no, not even a tear fell over her cheeks.

"Yes." Was all I felt I could say, but now Ghoul reacted!

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS? NOT TO HER AND NOT TO US! SHE IS JUST A CHILD… YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He walked up to me, looking like he was about to kill me. Luckily I had little Lady B.

"Hold on a second there, before you do anything to risk this I have to tell you what I have… bring her in!" someone gave me the child and hell broke loose.

"BANDIT! WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING TO MY CHILD GIVE HER BACK!" the mother screamed and tried to break through the wall of people around me, one by one they seemed to have realized that they were just bricks in a game. My game.

"I'm sorry Lindsey but if they girl doesn't agree I have to make sure that you make her do it. Bandit won't be hurt as long as you help me." I told the group silently, trying to avoid the urge to scream out loud. Lindsey broke down in tears into Party's arms, Kobra, Jet and Ghoul was screaming and complaining.

"You used us!"

"What is your fucking problem?" someone else screamed.

Everyone thought of themselves, actually no one looked around and looked at the one calm person in the room.

**Toxic Shadow. **

From the moment I learnt that I had just a few days left to live I had been quite calm, and when I heard that it was only twelve hours left I felt fine. Not fine I guess but I had accepted my destiny and I liked the fact that I had a purpose here in life – or death. But the others couldn't, I saw the pain in everyone's eyes and I heard them sob and protest. Stupid really.

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME?" I screamed from the top of my lungs. And everyone stopped to stare at me. "It is okay, I know I'm gonna die in less than twelve hours but I feel fine because this is the beginning of something new…" Ghoul stared at me, but I squeezed his hand, I know it meant more to him than to me. "I'm not going to freak out; I'm not going to try to run off, I actually want to do this. So D give back the child to her parents and let me have my last hours with my friends, no fighting, no game playing and no pulling stunts to save me. Everyone hear that?" the last part on not trying to save me was directly to Ghoul and he knew it because I saw the tears in his eyes just before he looked away and left the room. I made sure that little B was back with her parents and then I followed him.

"Is it that bad?" I asked Ghoul when I found him standing with a cigarette.

"What… what is that bad?" he tried to hold his voice strong, but I heard how sad he was.

"Ghoul…" I took his hand and stroke my fingers over his palm. "It is okay…"

"How can you say that? How can you say that it is okay when you are going to die? So soon… You are so young…"

"Ghoul…" I tried to cut him off but he did the same.

"Do you even know my real name? Do you care about me at all?" he yelled at me. How could he even think that?

"No I don't know your name. And do you know why? You never told me!" he stared at me.

"I didn't?"

"Not even once." I mumbled.

"Frank…" he said silent. "Frank Iero…" it took me a while to realize that he had told me his name.

"Frank…" I tasted his name. "Frank… in another world, in some other place we could have worked, we could have been in love and we could have been happy… but in another world you and I never would have met, because you had been happy with Jamia." As I spoke I let his arms fold around me. Tears fell over my both mine and his cheeks.

"Things will be fine! The world will be better when I'm gone."

"I will always remember you!" he said and took my hand, he finished two more smokes and then we left to walk into the others. One hour of my twelve had passed… what to do with the remaining eleven? I really wanted to see the sun rise one last time…

**Yes please review! I'm gonna be so happy when you do! ^^ **


	15. Death

**This is not the end, there are actually some chapters left at this point! But please don't hate me and tell me what you think! :)  
><strong>

**Toxic Shadow. **

I leaned back to Ghoul as we looked at the rising sun, everyone was there, everyone except for Seven Shades… but I didn't want to think about him now. I had talked to everyone I wanted to hear my words, there had been a lot of crying. I had known some of them less than twenty-four hours and yet they were like my best friends.

"One hour now…" Party turned to me. "Are you still sure?"

"How can I not be sure? I can't let him hurt the most amazing little child I know, and you all will be fine without me, I mean after all I have only been with you for some weeks now, and most of the time I have been in a bed, unconscious! And you know that the boy I love are dying as we speak, I will be fine."

"You will be dead!" Ghoul bitched.

"Yes, but since I'm dead I'm not gonna be not fine! This is simple logic Ghoul my darling!" he didn't look very happy as I spoke but what the hell.

The last hour flew by fast.

"Toxic Shadow? It is time now!" the voice from Dr. Death was heard and I looked up from my sleeping niece, and then I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I do this for you my lovely little angel!" I whispered in her ear and then I gave her to her mother. I got the hugs from everyone and then I grabbed Ghoul's hand and together we walked to the clinic white room. Lithium followed us and she gave me a concerned look, but she didn't say anything about my choice.

"Can you sit down here on this bed here?" she asked and I did as I was told. "Okay so we are going to hook you up to these machines that are going to pump the blood out of you, do you want to be conscious or not while we do it?"

"I wanna be awake!" I stated and the people looked at me, I guessed that they hadn't expected me to say that.

"Are you sure?" someone asked.

"Yes! Can we just do this now?" I sighed and Party nodded.

"You are going to pass out eventually, and when your heart doesn't have enough power to pump anymore you are going to…" Lithium turned her face away and sobbed, it was clear to me that she wasn't going to finish that.

"I'm going to die."

"Yes…" Everyone sobbed, and I felt loved.

"Just do it, I don't want to wait anymore, my time has come now!"

"We love you!"

"I love you too… all of you! Party please make sure Bandit know I did this for her! And tell her how much I love her!"

"I will." My brother said and squeezed my hand.

Lithium hocked me into the machine and the blood started to pump out of my body, I went weaker and weaker, my head felt so heavy and my sight was blurry.

"She will soon be gone…" someone said far away.

"NOOOOO!" someone screamed and I slowly turned my head towards Ghoul, but he was silent and he turned to the scream. "NO… no Shadow don't do this… don't die. I love you!" Seven Shades pushed his way through the people around my bed and he held me close. I couldn't move anymore and with my last powers I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too!" He held me close to his body until everything I saw was the black.

**Seven Shades. **

"I love you too!" she whispered the words to me and then just seconds later she was gone. She was so pale… and looked just like she was asleep but her life had been drawn out of her together with her blood. Someone needed to pay for this, but who?


	16. Revenge

**I know it have been ages since i updated this, but i kinda haven't been inspired at all, you know how it is in the end of a story and your inspiration is zero, but i felt it was time to do something about this one now. But please review and I might finish it soon! **

**Seven Shades. **

When she was gone I grabbed my gun and I was ready to rush out of the room to find the man who needed to pay for this. But a pair of strong hands held me back.

"She was sure; she wanted to do this for the future! For us to stay alive, so we could keep on living." I didn't know who spoke but my anger was replaced with a great sadness; I fell to the floor sobbing. I was sad and scared at the same time, what could I do now.

"But… I am afraid to walk this world alone… without her I'm incomplete." I told them.

"You are not alone, not with us!" a female voice said and I felt her hand on my shoulder, and I felt a tiny bit better.

Party hooked her off the machine, and he took the blood to the man who ruined my life.

**Party Poison. **

"Here, we are not helping you anymore. Take her blood, do whatever you need to make us safe again and I never want to see you again." I said to Dr. D.

"But…"

"No I and Mikey are going to build up the way we want, since we are meant to do that and I never want to see your face again after the company have fallen. Never. You see I know a lot of people back there who want to put a bullet through brain, but I'm going to merciful, you will get your chance to run away, but if I ever see you I swear on my sister's grave that I am going to kill you. Understood?" the man looked pale and I turned away and walked back.

"He is going to bring them down, and then disappear, and if you ever see his face again feel free to kill him. I promised that we would do that!" Crimson Revenge held me close, we had been looking forward to this for so long… to be free from the company and now… everything was so filled with despair I just wanted to die. But we couldn't just give up now; we needed to build the society again.

Few days passed by, we packed our things into our Trans Am's and went back to our shitty little place where Ghoul first had brought Shadow. We buried her in the desert close to the place we knew as our home, we didn't want to leave her back in the head quarter. Everyone was so sad… we needed some good news now or else we would go crazy here. I had already stopped Ghoul and Shades once from going back and kill Dr.

"Party?" the walkie-talkie screamed out my name an early morning, I picked it up and said.

"Yes?"

"It is done; we have got her blood in the water. The drug is wearing off. You can go into Battery City tomorrow and you can start building."

"Thanks." I didn't know what to tell Dr. D. "For everything. But this is the end." I stated and then I put down the walkie-talkie, aimed my gun at it and I shot it to pieces. I don't know why but for the first time in many years I felt free from everything. I gathered everyone around and told them about the news and we started to make some plans.

"We can't send in everyone, what if it is another trick… you know getting us killed? What if he ran the company all the time?" Kobra said and I agreed.

"But who will go..?" Lithium asked and looked around.

"I. I will go." Ghoul said with a grin. I don't know why he smiled but we agreed on letting him go.

**Fun Ghoul.**

I speeded down the desert in the car in dawn; it was amazing everywhere I looked I could see people and their eyes were filled with something new. The eyes were filled with life, something I hadn't seen on a non-killjoy in… years. And when I entered Battery City there were no guards. It had worked!

With a big smiled on my face I jumped out of the car, there were still gas in the air, I could feel that, but it wasn't as thick as it had been before. Around me people in colorless clothes walked with a confused look on their faces.

"I feel alive, it feels like I have been asleep for so many years and all the sudden I have woken up and I feel alive." A woman said to another one.

"I know… the only thing missing is laughing, singing and color…" the other one answered.

I smiled and walked down the street hearing those things over and over again until I reached the Dracs headquarters. I walked through the door until I finally found Korse. He was sitting in a chair behind a desk.

"Ghoul I have been waiting for you." He smirked when I aimed my gun at him.

"I can let your guards transform back into people, but I can't let pure evil keep on living."

"Go ahead try to kill me!"

And I did, I aimed and shot, but he just kept on smiling.

"You know why I haven't changed back into human or people or what you called those weak little things?" I was stunned by the fact that he still was alive. "You see I am not a human! In fact I am not even alive!"

That's when I reached out for the water that stood on his desk and I poured it over him. I didn't expect it to work and when he broke down in front of me I could do nothing but to laugh. I had got my revenge.

I called up my friends and told them it was okay to get into Battery City to change things.


	17. Never Forget

_Five men walked down the streets of battery city, two were extra special. They all were here because of one girl and her unselfish deeds to save the world. It was time for Party Poison and Kobra Kid to build the world as a better place. _

**Party Poison. **

I wasn't sure on what to do next, we saw killjoys coming from everywhere, the news had hit the streets and they mixed themselves with the rest of the population in the city, colors mixed with the gray. It was a joy to see, but still it was weird. Kobra looked around himself and smiled before he climbed up on a car.

"People of Battery City… it has been some strange years, painful and filled with despair, anger, no colors and loss. The easiest thing would be to forget it, to move on and act like it never happened. But the second we forget everything that have happened we have lost everything, because then the people who have died will have died to the cause of nothing. I want to make a new start, but I never want you to forget about what have happened." With tears in my eyes I listened to the wise and powerful words my brother said. People gathered around and listened to him. I have never been more proud over Kobra in my entire life.

"The company took over our lives, and squeezed the joy, the color and our own will out of us and… and it is time to move on for a better future. And when we stay together we stand strong and we can make it. We can make a better future! I am Mikey Way and I know we can do it!"

People around us listened, sucking in every single word he spoke; some didn't even seem to breathe to not miss a single word when he talked. When he held his breath in silence someone started to cheer, and when one started everyone who had heard his words joined in.

I climbed up on the car and stood next to my brother, I gave him a hug as the crowd cheered his name.

"Are you ready to make the change?" I heard myself ask the crowd. "I want to help you… us to do it!" as I spoke I caught a glimpse of my wife and daughter in the crowd and I felt my face crack into a huge smile. "Because I am ready to do this… with you at my side." I looked at my wife before I continued. "And if you guys want to help me I would be beyond happy!" it was kinda chaotic; people cheered, agreed to helping and some of them where crying, but I jumped down from the car and took Lindsey in my arms and gave her a kiss.

"I'm so proud over you!" my amazing wife told me and I nodded as I looked at my daughter, Bandit looked around the city with her big child eyes, this was the first time she was in the city and she looked overwhelmed by everything she saw and the people. I glared over at Frank, and I gave him a hug. I understood that he felt alone… but I couldn't bring anyone of them back. Not Shadow and not Jamia…

**Thirteen years later. **

**Gerard. **

"Dad I want to come!" my daughter begged me.

"No… maybe next year…"

"You have said that as long as I can remember… she was my aunt! I want to come, if you are not letting me I am going out in the desert on my own. Is that better!" thirteen years have passed and I am still not ready to let my baby girl out in the desert with us. She is eighteen years now and is screaming to my face.

"Gerard. It is time to let her come, remember what we promised Shadow? It is time now!" Lindsey told me and I nodded, how much I hated this I had to let her come with us tonight.

Everyone who had been there when Shadow had passed gathered around her grave, the only exception was that Lindsay and I had brought our twelve year old son Melvin.

One by one the others walked away, but I stayed with my two children.

"Dad why did she have to die?" my son looked at me and I gave him a sad smile.

"Your aunt, Trish or as we knew her Toxic Shadow died for your sake…"

"But… I wasn't even born when she died…" Melvin said.

"It is a long story… but she wanted you to know that she died to let the world see a new tomorrow." With that I started to tell my children about the past, about a time that never should be forgotten...

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said this is the end of this story, I really hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have been writing it! Even if it have been hard to write and there have been a lack of updates... And if you have liked the story I would be really happy if you gave me a review telling me what you think of it! :) <strong>


End file.
